1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a rotary actuator for a microwave switch and in particular to a rotary actuator using axial excitation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, rotary actuators for microwave switches have in general operated using radial excitation between a stationary armature or stator and a rotor. In other words, the actuator includes the armature and rotor radially disposed relative to each other and radially actuated relative to each other. As a specific example, references made to prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,980 listing Victor Nelson as the inventor and showing a rotary actuator including cylindrically curved permamently magnetized poles spaced apart at their ends and surrounding a fixed armature. The armature has magnetic arms angularly disposed with respect to each other so as to define fixed poles. Coils are wound on the fixed poles to generate magnetic fields when alternately energized so as to drive the rotor in two directions. This provides for a switching of a mechanical load which for example may be a microwave switch.
The structures produced by the radial form of rotary actuators, such as provided in the above referenced patent, are relatively bulky, cumbersome in operation and have a higher weight than desired. It would be desirable to reduce the size and weight of the rotary actuator so as to contribute to the overall reduction in size and weight of the microwave switch.